Broken souls
by Optumus-prime-gf
Summary: Four girls dragged through hell and back, four turtles will save them, but will four turtles give them the love they need and deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken souls**

**I do not own teenage mutant ninja turtles and their characters, places and personalities. I do however own the characters Maria, Leaha, Ally and Anna. Those are of my original thoughts. Thankyou.**

………………………………

* * *

Chapter One

Ally stirred from her sleepless slumber. Was it normal to look forward to sleepless nights, to death even? She didn't think it was too healthy, but then again she could be worse off. At least she had food on her plate and nearly everything she wanted. Her biggest wish was that the other three girls accompanying her could leave, but you don't argue with the foot clan.

Once their mind was made up THAT WAS IT!

For even suggesting that, they had been beaten in front of her and had to work for 3 more hours a day for a month. It was unpleasant. Ally felt so bad that she made herself look more appealing and took more work off the girls so they could cope better.

She stiffened with fright from the memories of all the 'extras' she had taken. It had hurt, but it was better then seeing the girls cry. She was the eldest of the group, so she took on the role as non-violent protector of the other three. It was only common sense, she may only be 20, but some people had 3 kids at her age or were worse off. Honestly she couldn't complain.

Still, the nightmares never left….

_She clutched at her school bag, running wildly across the field, heart pounding so fast it was bound to be leaping out of her chest by now. Panic flooded her veins as they drew nearer. Eric pulled her hand and they escaped for a moment down a dark alley. Men had chased them as Eric and herself were walking home hand in hand from school, as they always did. A tear slid down her check as a van pulled out in fount of the alley way, preventing them from fleeing any further. Men in black ninja suits rushed forward, exactly the same as the ones who had attacked them before. Only then did she realise that this had all been planned. They had been herded them like sheep to the slaughter. Eric looked at her frantically. He knew it to._

_His grip tightened and she felt his muscles tense. Eric was quite fierce for his age, although he didn't show it. Maybe that was because he was around her all the time? She gripped him in fear, not wanting any blood to be spilt, especially Eric's._

"_Just the girl," hissed one ninja._

_Ally paled at their words and Eric's grip got tighter around her, hoping to prevent them from getting her._

_The ninjas slowly advanced. The ones who had been following them were right behind and the ones from the van were in front._

"_We don't need the boy," growled the same ninja._

_Ally gasped and cried "Take me, leave him be, please."_

"_ALLY NO!!!!" Eric cried, as Ally struggled to free herself, but it was too late. One swing of his Japanese sword and Eric's head fell to the ground._

_Ally stopped._

_She didn't move._

"_ERIC! ERIC!", she screamed, convincing herself that he was ok. But he wasn't. Cold hands entwined themselves around her waist._

_Ally screamed and screamed and screamed._

_But no one cared._

That was 3 years ago….

**Sorry its so short, but I have been busy at school. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Broken souls

I do not own teenage mutant ninja turtles and their characters, places and personalities. I do however own the characters Maria, Leaha, Ally and Anna. Those are of my original thoughts. Thankyou.

* * *

Chapter two

Ally watched the other three girls as they slept soundly. Leaha was even smiling! Ally loved it when she smiled; it was like everything except the small girls bubble of happiness flew away. She sighed gently, as her eyes wandered to the wound on Leaha's leg. A ninja hadn't been satisfied with her work and sliced her leg. Ally had spent hours tending to it with herbs and wraps and warm water, but the wound wouldn't heal properly for a long time….

A loud bang and crash startled her, her eyes quickly darted over to the girls, who were to her relief still sleeping soundlessly. She crept around the kitchen bench and cautiously peered beyond the prison bars. The ninjas were fighting a strange creature that seemed to have awoken while they were dragging it to the dungeons. Muscled limbs rippled with strength as they pounded into the foot clan. A huge strong green hand curled into a fist. Ally gasped in shock as he washed pushed by a nasty ninja kick into her view. A large course, brown shell covered part of a strong, athletic body of a TURTLE!!!!

Well, it certainly wasn't a kangaroo, she chuckled.

Upon hearing this sound the unearthly animal turned his head in her direction, she gasped. Those eyes…intensely brown, huge…human eyes!!!! She saw horror dawn in those eyes, as he realised why she was there locked in a prison cell…with such little clothing on.

All this had happened in less then a second, but it was more then enough time for a foot ninja to cut the turtle's upper thigh. The turtle groaned in pain and fell forward. Ally shrieked suddenly then covered her mouth quickly as the ninjas approached.

The amphibian rolled in pain, from the poisonous sword. Ally watched tearfully. She hated seeing people or well anything in pain.

One ninja lifted him up slightly and proceeded to drag this masked creature away. The other foot clan ninja walked to Ally's cell. His eyes locked on her with an evil smirk. Ally tried to back away, but a black clad arm twisted through the bars bringing her face against them. He licked the side of her face and whispered menacingly "Poor little miss, don't like people in pain do you. Well I will make a deal with you…I will let you tend the turtle 3 times a day, no more then that, in return for extra services 3 times a day before hand."

Ally winched slightly and sighed. She'd do anything to help anyone and apparently the foot ninja wanted to question him or they would not let her attend to him…at least that was hopeful.

She nodded dismally. The ninja's smirk broadened.

Then he unlocked her cell.

* * *

"Why did you do it Ally?" asked Maria, in a concerned voice.

"He needs help rib."

"Oh ally, why. He is not even our species! He will die anyway…you have just sold your soul to the devil Ally!"

"I'm sorry, but he's in pain and I can possibly help numb it. You know that all I need are a variety of herbs, bandages and warm water to help him."

"I know. But…no good will comes of it."

"Maybe not to me, but to him it will. Maybe it will give him the strength to get out of this place."

Maria sighed in despair and handed Ally some more towels.

"Be careful", she whispered as Ally walked out of the cell.

Ally smiled bravely and hesitantly walked to the foreign cell.

At first all she could see was darkness, but as she neared the cell her eyes began to make out the slumped form of a figure.

She approached him carefully, calculating each of her steps to not disturb the creature that lay in front of her. As she neared the slumped form his appearance became clearer. A strong, lean, green, muscular body was half covered by a sturdy shell that seemed more like a shield then anything else. Long cuts twisted and turned all along the smooth surface. Ally gaped at his open wound under his chest plate where the shell left a gap was bleeding profusely.

Ally lent down and gently applied a cloth to the blood covered area. Suddenly a firm hand grasped her wrist, surprisingly quite strong. Ally stifled a shriek of surprise as she stared into those deep brown eyes rimmed with a red bandana. His face twisted into a cloud of rage. Ally stopped breathing and closed her eyes, readying herself for the fatal blow…but it never came.

Very slowly she peered out of the bottom of her lashes, terrified the movement would provoke an attack. Instead a warm, masculine hand cupped her face, a finger curling up leaving a sweetly warm trail on her lips. Ally's face flushed and her eyes flew wide open in shock. The turtle looked up at her with worry, concern and something else that Ally was not quite sure where to place, although the look was quite familiar.

As he removed his hand Ally quickly diverted her eyes and set about cleaning his wound.

After applying certain herbs that would help to sterilise and heal the wound, Ally turned to leave.

"What are they doing to you?" asked a rough, slightly angry voice of the turtle.

Ally turned and hesitated.

"We fulfil their desires in return for our lives."

"You mean they…"

"Yes."

"Those disgusting, filthy maggots. When my brothers bust me out of this god-dam cell, first I'm going to kill each and every single one of them with my bare hands. Then you are coming with us."

Ally merely nodded and shifted uneasily.

"They are to want to question you soon, that's why I'm healing you. So they have the pleasure of killing you."

Ally shuddered at the thought.

The turtle however was unswayed.

"I won't be round here that long. Are you coming back later?"

Ally nodded her head, the turtle smiled warmly and Ally felt a tingle in the depth of her body that she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Ally went and visited the turtle Raphael everyday, attending to his wound and telling him about the other three girls and some of their stories. She danced around the services they provided for the foot clan, but Raphael was clever enough to figure it out and promised to help her escape this terrible prison.

Ally always just sighed and said, "I gave up hoping a long time ago."

* * *

Sorry about the lateness, I will continue to try and complete it quicker!!!!!

If you guys review I might just type faster!!!!

Cant hurt can it! Well off to do many million assignments, for various subjects!


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Souls

**I do not own teenage mutant ninja turtles and their characters, places and personalities. I do however own the characters Maria, Leaha, Ally and Anna. Those are of my original thoughts. Thankyou**

* * *

As Ally returned to her cell, after attending to Raph's wound she noticed a sharp movement from the corner of her eye. She paused, staring at the small pocket of darkness next to her, watching. A pair of warm brown eyes stared back with confusion.

A sharp blow from a fist forced Ally back onto her original path. Ally didn't look back, afraid to give away the owner of the eyes. The foot ninja jerked the lock of the cell door open and shoved her inside. Ally felt his hands linger for a moment to long on the back of her dress and suppressed a shudder. He leered at her, mocking her vulnerability. Ally pretended not to notice and took her usual position for him. His grin grew wider and hurriedly removed the bottom of his pants. Ally stared out distantly at the bars of her cell, longing to be anywhere but here. She felt course hands grasp her thighs longingly. Expertly she let out a pretended sigh of lust, masking her whimper of fear. He pulled her closer and closer. She knew they all used protection, but still looked down to make sure. He laughed and thrust deep into her.

This was too sudden for Ally and she let out a yelp of pain. He mistook this and his thrusts frenzied. Ally could see in her minds eye Eric's face, the girls faces after this, Raph's face and her own after each experience and silently cried tears of sadness.

Her vision although blurry did not impair her hearing as a gigantic 'BOOM' filled the air. Ally let out of scream of agony as the ninja shifted around, tearing her slightly with his swollen, leaking member.

The slim figure of a turtle came into the door way, jumping back at the sight in front of him. The foot clan ninja swore and swivlled around causing his sword to slash a cut deep into ally's exposed thigh.

"You f***ing monster. Get the F**K AWAY FROM HER!!!!" he bellowed.

The ninja tripped over his pants as they pulled at his knees. The turtle was on him in seconds beating him repeatily as Ally tried to stand up.

"Please stop. Two wrongs don't make a right.", she begged swaying in pain.

Two brown eyes stared up at her rimmed with a bright blue bandana, he nodded at her sugguestion leaving Ally the impression that he was ashamed of his actions. As though wishing to redeem himself, he asked Ally in a soft, gentle feather like tone

"Whould you like me to carry you, you seem in pain."

Ally tried in vain to steady her swaying body, as her head thumped in unison with her heartbeat.

"wait, she muttered, the girls….they are in the other room…please help them…"Ally muttered softly before collapsing in to the turtles strong, yet surprisingly gentle arms.

Ally felt strong arms lift her off the ragged blood ridden carpet, blackness swirled inside her head along with the familiar smell of the last time she saw Eric it was the smell of…no…no

"ERIC!", she screamed thrashing, her head fevered and slick with sweat. The darkness bore down upon her even more mocking her grief.

A grip tightend on her and she shivered….then nothing.

* * *

Ally felt Erics grip loosen on her and she turned to stop him defending her. His blue eyes stared into her own shocked and frozen in fear. A deep gash of blood tricked around his neck, his face morphed into a ninjas…many faces…all associated with pain. She could hear the other girls screams of pain and terror, she tried to buck the heavy weight off her in order to reach them and comfort them all, but a sneering face filled her vision thrusting…..

"ARRRRRHHHARRRRHH!" Ally screamed, vomiting up sickly, foul smelling acid that smoothly ran down the crisp white bandage covering her leg. Ally stopped screaming, staring down at the added item to her apparal. Her dress was tattered, torn and bloodied, her hair greasy and unkempt.

Ally peered around her fearfully, she seemed to be in a clean, very ordinary room, that also appeared to not be the foot ninjas. She considered this startling occurance and felt a strange new feeling creep into her. She was free…or was she….well where was she?

Ally tried to swing her legs off the end of the bed in order to explore this new environment when the door burst open again. Ally truly expected it to fall of its hinges by the force penetrating it and drew back in fear.

* * *

Ohhh suspense…perhaps she may be safe maybe not…btw im sooo writing a comedy after this J


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Souls

**I do not own teenage mutant ninja turtles and their characters, places and personalities. I do however own the characters Maria, Leaha, Ally and Anna. Those are of my original thoughts. Thankyou**

………………………………

* * *

**Ally felt the breathe she had been holding release in relief as Raph came into the room looking flustered and slightly concerned.**

"**You were screaming…" he said a little breathlessly.**

'**I'm sorry I was just having a nightmare." she explained with a slight smile, flattered at her rescuers expression of pure embarrassment. **

"**Umm…sorry um I think you should put on…um", he went even redder then Ally thought was even possible is green skin now turning into a strange purple colour…then she looked down.\**

"**Holy crap! Omgosh so so sorry!", Ally exclaimed realising that her bottom half was entirely bare except for a clean pair of undies that she was sure one of the other girls received for her…the girls…where were they?**

**Hastily donning a pair of jeans gently over her bandage, Ally turned to Raph who had composed himself enough to answer her without blushing furiously again.**

"**Where's Leaha, Anna and Maria raph?**

"**Oh their fine we managed to get them all home in one piece. You were the only one injured physically, though I'm pretty sure you are all pretty messed up after what those disgusting leaches did to you. If I was there with Leo, that guy would be dead and…."Raph muttered dark thoughts under his breath, his fists clenching together in anger.**

**Ally tensed and refrained herself from entering that moment again, afraid she may never escape it. Ally shuddered involuntarily. Raph pulled her close in a warm, gentle hug. For the second time in her life she felt safe. The first time was with Eric when he was….**

"**No Ally deep breathes. Be strong. You gotta be strong for the girls," Ally whispered to herself not expecting Raph to hear her.**

**Raph however did and while tightening his grip around her lulled**

"**It's not your fault. You don't have to look after them now. You got me to lean on Ally. I will always be here for you, ok."**

**Ally didn't reply in words, instead letting a sob escape her thought, followed by salty tears that adventured down her cheeks dripping onto Ralph's arm.**

**How long they stood like that Ally couldn't tell. The pain from many years flew down her face, while her saviour rubbed her back comfortly to help ease her pain. When she stopped crying, Raph let go and left the room bringing back a warm, wet cloth to erase any evidence of her tears.**

**Ally smiled in gratitude and hoarsely asked**

"**Can I see the girls now?"**

**Raph nodded slowly and after washing her face escorted her out of her room. **

**They walked laboriously down a long, plain corridor that quite reminded Ally of an old antique store, with pieces of ancient pots and helmets strewn decoratively around the hallway. Raph's musky odour made it easy to comfort and clear painful memories from her mind as she hobbled down the corridor. **

**Even before Ally reached the end she was bombarded with a big hug from an enthusiastic red-head.**

"**Oh Anna, I'm so glad your ok." Ally said with a sense of relief and happiness.**

"**You did it Ally. You got us out of that mess. You got us away from the foot clan." and with that Anna promptly burst into tears. Being the youngest she was the most homesick and quickly latched onto Ally as her big sister.**

**Ally smiled down at the weeping red-head who was leaning on her so much that Raph had been forced to make a 'group hug' effort to stop Ally from falling over. Ally peered over the assortment of arms and mass of red hair to survey her surroundings. It was a large open space, quite cosy but also smelly very strongly of pizza. Ally's mouth watered at the prospect. American pizza was famous; you could apparently only eat two pieces and be full afterwards the slices were that big. **

**A large, brown couch was in the middle of what Ally presumed was the living room with three other turtles and Leaha and Maria all seated on it beaming at her. Her cheeks grew hot from their stares and she covered her face promptly with Anna's vibrant hair.**

**Leaha laughed, causing Anna and Ally to look up in astonishment. They had never heard her laugh, then again none had them had laughed in three years, but there was Lee her beautiful round face framed with luscious chocolate brown hair squeaking rather like a mouse! Ally let out a pearl of laughter, startling herself with the sound, but not stopping as Lee's laughter grew higher and more crazed. Soon everyone all joined in with one turtle with an orange bandana pretending to conduct them like they were all an orchestra. This only caused everyone to laugh even harder. Ally felt Raph's grip tighten and she looked at him, tears of a different kind streaming down her face. Raph's face alight with happiness and a loving smile caused Ally to feel something stir deep inside her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. **

**Perhaps there was hope after all.**

**Maybey she would find happiness here and Raph confirmed her thought by kissing her lightly on the forehead.**

………………………………

* * *

**Awwkk…how cute!!!! But will I be happy sappy or turn it against them????????? Please review!!!!!!**


End file.
